


То, что нужно

by Molly_Malone



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: Все гораздо проще, чем кажется.





	То, что нужно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Know I Need it, Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/898551) by [Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion). 



Зоуи снова встречается на их пути, на этот раз на официальном рауте. На ней переливающееся платье с открытой спиной, тонкими бретельками и элегантным разрезом чуть выше колена. Ее волосы непривычно уложены в высокую прическу, и взгляд Джона с самого начала задания постоянно цепляется за линии ее шеи и спины.

— Прошлый раз, когда мы были наедине, — шепчет она ему на ухо, пока они танцуют вальс, прижимаясь друг к другу ближе, чем требуется, — мы играли в карты всю ночь.

— Не помню, чтобы ты жаловалась, — отвечает Джон. Она и не жаловалась, просто сдавала карты и забирала себе все его зубочистки, служившие тогда фишками, и перед тем, как уйти следующим утром из гостиничного пентхауса, чмокнула его в щеку.

— Мы прелестно провели время, — добавляет она, затем приближается к его правому уху, тому, где микрофон Гарольда, и произносит низким, хриплым голосом:

— Я не люблю играть с чужими игрушками.

И когда Джон сжимает свою руку на ее талии, она прикусывает его ухо.

— Не вынуждай меня портить твой товарный вид, Джон. Я ведь взяла тебя на прокат ненадолго.

Во время всего этого разговора Гарольд хранит молчание, а потом раздаются выстрелы. И Гарольд кричит в наушник: "Джон!", а Джон задается вопросом, пока разбивает одному противнику нос, а второго спускает с лестницы: не замыслила ли что-нибудь Зоуи Морган.

Их подопечный объект спасен, и Джон на автомате возвращается в Библиотеку. Гарольд сидит за компьютером, Беар у его ног. Джон устраивается на корточках, чтобы почесать пса за ухом, и когда он поднимает взгляд, лицо Гарольда открыто ему, как цветок перед солнцем. И Джон видит, кажется, впервые, как во всем теле Гарольда сквозит неприкрытое желание.

Но он видит это не в первый раз, появляется мысль у Джона, когда он поднимается на ноги. Далеко не в первый раз. Это выражение лица Гарольда — широко распахнутые глаза, чуть приоткрытый рот, руки, намертво вцепившиеся в подлокотники кресла — Джон вдруг понимает, что видел его раньше, и много раз. Сейчас, когда он все понял, стало ясно, что он видел это выражение чаще, чем кроссворды из "Нью-Йорк Таймс". Они с Гарольдом устроили молчаливое соревнование по их разгадыванию, один начинает и потом оставляет другому наполовину разгаданный кроссворд где-нибудь на видном месте, чтобы тот закончил его. 

— Финч, —произносит Джон, и это звучит неправильно, тем более сейчас, когда он понимает, что именно значит вид Гарольда. Он откашливается, одергивает манжеты и говорит: — Гарольд.

— Джон, — ответ Гарольда звучит абсолютно нормально. — Джон, — повторяет он, и на этот раз его голос ломается, Гарольд запинается на середине фразы. — То, что сказала мисс Морган...

— И что с этим? — спрашивает Джон. Так он пытается отмахнуться от серьезности вопроса, дать им обоим возможность посмеяться над этим и продолжать дальше как ни в чем ни бывало. 

— Если ты хочешь этого, Джон, то придется соблюдать определенные правила.

И от того, на что намекают эти слова, Джон чуть не теряет равновесие. Он хватается за дверной косяк, пораженный в самое сердце тоном Гарольда. Ровным, величественным и в то же время полным обещаний. 

— Гарольд, — шепчет Джон, — я не...

Гарольд ждет продолжения, но так и не дождавшись, он спрашивает:

— Что "не", Джон? Не хочешь?

— Совсем нет, — отвечает Джон, и нетвердо делает шаг вперед, другой. Он подходит почти вплотную к коленям Гарольда. А затем Гарольд раздвигает их, и Джону очень хочется упасть вниз, вжаться лицом в живот Гарольда и пообещать ему все, что угодно. Лишь бы только Гарольд согласился. — Гарольд...

Гарольд наблюдает за ним, чуть наклонив голову, настолько, насколько позволяет состояние его шеи. Он прикасается к манжете рукава Джона, и тот поворачивает кисть запястьем к нему, открывая ничем не защищенные вены. Гарольд проводит по ним большим пальцем, не отрывая взгляда от лица Джона.

— Тебе нужно это, — говорит он ему.

— Да, — признается Джон, потому что признаваться — это не так уж и плохо.

— Но хочешь ли ты этого? — спрашивает его Гарольд.

Дыхание Джона перехватывает. Он еще надежнее вжимает свое запястье в ладонь Гарольда, но тот не хватает его, не тянет на себя. Он смотрит на Джона, ждет его ответ.

— Мне нужно это от тебя, — говорит Джон, потому что это правда. Да, он хотел это и раньше, но ему предлагали не те люди. Но это же Гарольд. Он благородный, целеустремленный и такой умный, и он спросил его для того, чтобы быть уверенным. И Джону сейчас кажется, что для Гарольда он готов на что угодно.

— Ты должен понимать, Джон, — говорит Гарольд, не отпуская из своей руки запястье Джона, — что я ожидаю определенный уровень преданности. 

— Например? 

— Если ты на это согласишься, то ты будешь моим, а я — твоим. Я допускаю необходимость некоторой свободы действий при необходимом флирте с объектом или даже редком... — Гарольд кривится и закатывает глаза, но все так же держит руку Джона, — соблазнении, но кроме этих случаев, я бы сказал, что инстинкты не подвели мисс Морган. Если ты согласишься на то, что я предлагаю, то номера будут получать тебя только при необходимости, и то ненадолго. 

— Что ты мне дашь? — спрашивает после некоторого размышления Джон.

Гарольд улыбается той сдержанной, но самодовольной, улыбкой, когда он точно знает, что у него самое лучшее предложение из возможных. Джон чувствует, как ускоряется его пульс. Гарольд косится на его запястье, и Джон понимает, что он тоже это почувствовал.

— Все, что у тебя уже есть, — отвечает Гарольд, встречая взгляд Джона. — Эту работу, мою дружбу и компанию, Беара, костюмы... — 

— Гарольд, — Джон прерывает его из-за внезапной догадки, — ты лично подгонял мои костюмы по фигуре, имея скрытые мотивы? 

— Я лично подгонял твои костюмы по фигуре потому, что твой вкус при подборе готовой одежды просто ужасен, — заявляет Гарольд. — А также потому, что ты явно оценил мои усилия.

Джон абсолютно уверен, что у него ни разу не было стояка во время примерок, когда Гарольд измерял внутренний шов его брюк.

— Что меня выдало? — спрашивает он. 

— Твое дыхание меняется. Меняется твоя поза, кулаки разжимаются. Я подумал, возможно, ты хочешь чего-то большего, но ты никогда ничего не говорил, так что и я продолжал молчать.

— И что заставило тебя признаться сейчас? 

— Мисс Морган предоставила очень удобный предлог для начала разговора, не видел смысла упускать случай.

Джон улыбается и придвигается еще чуть ближе, становясь практически между коленей Гарольда. 

— Полагаю, я задолжал ей спасибо.

—Ты можешь поблагодарить ее позже, — говорит Гарольд. Его лицо меняется, приобретает созерцательно-заинтересованное и одновременно с тем возбужденное выражение.

— Джон, — говорит он так тихо, что его еле слышно. — Ты встанешь на колени ради меня? 

Он должен сказать "да" и остаться на ногах, думает Джон, но вместо этого опускается на колени, так правильнее. Он кладет ладони на ноги Гарольда чуть выше коленей, не отрывая взгляда от его лица.

— Ох, — выдыхает Гарольд. — Я не ожидал... — он смолкает и касается щеки Джона, тот безо всякого стеснения утыкается в его ладонь, закрывает глаза, концентрируясь на ощущениях. — Я, правда, спрашивал, а не приказывал.

— Я хочу исполнять твои приказы, — говорит Джон. — Я доверяю тебе и знаю, что ты позаботишься обо мне, Гарольд.

— Тебе нужно, чтобы кто-то о тебе заботился, тебе нужна цель в жизни, — серьезным тоном продолжает Гарольд. — Тебе нужны приказы. Но вместе с этим тебе нужно верить, что и то, и другое ты получаешь от того, кому ты доверяешь и кого ты уважаешь. Это я тебе всегда обеспечу. 

— Я знаю, — шепчет Джон, он открывает глаза, смотрит на Гарольда и целует его ладонь. 

— Джон, — голос Гарольда дрожит, — если ты сейчас скажешь "да", я тебя никогда от себя не отпущу. 

— А до этого отпустил бы? — спрашивает Джон, он наклоняется вперед, чтобы слегка прикусить запястье Гарольда. 

— Нет, — признается Гарольд. — Но сейчас все по-другому. Ты для меня не просто оперативник, которого я могу потерять. Ты... — Гарольд нервно втягивает воздух. — Джон, если после всего этого ты решишь уйти, я отпущу тебя. Правда. Но ты не узнаешь то, что от меня останется.

— Гарольд, — произносит Джон и поднимает голову, чтобы видеть его глаза. — Просто скажи мне, что делать.


End file.
